Forum:Rollback Requests/Archive 2
[[User:WinxForever7000|WinxForever7000]] Hey, im WinxForever7000 here and on YouTube. The Reason why i want to be a Rollback is that i like that wiki very much even thought i joined it before a month, also im helping with whatever i can do to make it a better place. I'm pretty sure i have all requirements already, so if thats still not enough you can check my profile with my edits and more information about me, hope you'll accept me. Hopefully i can become an Administaror soon or later but it's pretty early for that.(PS. Sorry if i made something wrong with this, i followed everything and it's still showing me thouse warning bubbles saying i've done something wrong) [[User:WinxForever7000|WinxForever7000]] ([[User talk:WinxForever7000|talk]]) 17:16, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes You have potential and most of your edits are good so I give you a "Yes". P/S: Terrible sorry for the late response. I forgot this forum for ages @@. -- [[User:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose]] [[User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts]] [[User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry]] 01:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I Will Say "Yes", If You Can Be A Bit More Active Though. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|◆''Harmony of the'']][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|'' Tynix Power!'' ◆]] 15:01, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I'll give you a "yes" but as BelieveInMagic has mentioned before, being more active will secure your position as a rollback. [[User:WhiteJasmineFlower|WhiteJasmineFlower]] ([[User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower|talk]]) 23:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower No [[User:Magicwinxenchantix|Magicwinxenchantix]] Hey, I am Magicwinxenchantix (getting it changed to Winx Crystal Flame(hopefully)). he reason why I want to be a Rollback is because i love wiki very much and i am getting ready to edit some more soon so i can fill in that requirement. Also, i love to help out when someone is in need and i would love to help make this place a better and safe place for members to use. I also hope to learn more as i go along, i am a fast learner so if i make a mistake or get banned then i will learn from that mistake and try not to do it anymore. I hope i can get accepted into this so that i can help you guys out. Have a nice day:) [[User:Magicwinxenchantix|Magicwinxenchantix]] ([[User talk:Magicwinxenchantix|talk]]) 21:56, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes No For rollbacks, we most likely refer users with at least 100 edits in the mainspace. Your current edit count in the mainspace is 39 (you can see it yourself . So right now my answer is "No". Please keep up the great work and come back later. -- [[User:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose]] [[User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts]] [[User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry]] 01:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Mention By Rose, You Need To Have At Least 100 Mainspace Edits To Become A Rollback. So For Now My Answer Is "No". [[User:BelieveInMagic814|◆''Harmony of the'']][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|'' Tynix Power!'' ◆]] 15:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm going to give you a "no" as well, you've only just recently started edit and therefore do not fit the requirement, however, continue editing and there is a possibility in the future. [[User:WhiteJasmineFlower|WhiteJasmineFlower]] ([[User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower|talk]]) 23:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower [[User:Delix club|Delix club]] I joined this wiki in 2014 and I have 4,000+ edits here. I do my best with edits and as far as I know it I think I'm as friendly as possible with my fellow users. I believe I would make a good rollback because I love to help out around, add more required info to character pages. Whenever I'm free, you can see me on the wiki. As far as I know, I have checked the pages of grammatical error, silly mistakes, replaced just a few of the bad quality pictures, added Italian versions to most of the songs articles. A few of my edits have also been reverted but come on who doesn't do mistakes. I have also been blocked a couple of times. The first time I was blocked was because I had no idea how to edit but I think I have improved and have not repeated my mistakes (just got blocked for other reasons later on). Before adding a picture to the galleries, I have always asked one of the admins whether it's official or not. I have also created the all-transformation picture and all PopPixie's Powers picture as well for the articles Fairy Forms and MagicPop. If you need to know anything else check my profile and feel free to ask me anything on my talk page. [[User talk:Delix club|You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! ]]05:23, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes Well as I see, you have meet the requirements so I say yes. -- [[User:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose]] [[User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts]] [[User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry]] 09:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... I Guess You Match All The Requirements So I'll Say "Yes". [[User:BelieveInMagic814|◆''Harmony of the'']][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|'' Tynix Power!'' ◆]] 15:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes. You're edits have really improved. [[User:WhiteJasmineFlower|WhiteJasmineFlower]] ([[User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower|talk]]) 23:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower No [[User:Thomasfan502|Thomasfan502]] Yes, I'd like to become a rollback. Keeping an eye on edits is what I like to do. I've been editing this Wikia since 2013. I have over 400 edits. I get along great with other users here and I think that I'd be a great help. There are some users who like to sabotage articles and I don't appreciate it. I usually edit the episode articles adding in air dates or the episodes in the videos sections. I also take a look at other users edits to make sure they make sense. If they make some mistakes, I tend to fix them if necessary. I've never been blocked from editing because I follow the rules. I don't edit every day but I do get on and check the Wikia daily. I don't know if I meet the requirements but you can look. I feel that you as the admins should choose who you think really deserves it because they show commitment and they are the kinds of users that you want.[[User:Thomasfan502|Thomasfan502]] ([[User talk:Thomasfan502|talk]]) 21:44, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Yes Yes, definitely. You're edits are really good and you've also provided good and necessary information to the Wikia. [[User:WhiteJasmineFlower|WhiteJasmineFlower]] ([[User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower|talk]]) 23:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I say yes as you are a good contributor. -- [[User:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose]] [[User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts]] [[User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry]] 03:57, February 23, 2016 (UTC) A "Yes" From Me As Well, As You Are Very Helpful Recently. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|◆''Harmony of the'']][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|'' Tynix Power!'' ◆]] 06:43, February 23, 2016 (UTC) [[User talk:Delix club|You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! ]]11:17, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes, of course. I've seen you contributed a lot to this wiki and if you're willing to take the task of moderating it then I have no problems with that.[[User:BurnedAlive|BurnedAlive]] ([[User talk:BurnedAlive|talk]]) 10:58, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Neutral Do all the admins have to approve to become a rollback?[[User:Thomasfan502|Thomasfan502]] ([[User talk:Thomasfan502|talk]]) 23:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Thomasfan502 :I moved this to neutral section as this cannot be counted as a vote. Well, no. But the more people support you, the higher your chance is. No matter if they are admin or just normal contributors. -- [[User:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose]] [[User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts]] [[User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart|Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry]] 00:55, February 24, 2016 (UTC) No [[User:Anon3610|Anon3610]] Hi there. I'm Anon3610, but most people call me "Anon". I've been on the Wiki for about six months and at the time of revising this I have acquired 7,720 mainspace edits. I put a lot of time and effort into everything I do, whether it be creating new pages, reformatting articles to meet our Standards, or adding descriptions to articles. I've conducted myself professionally with my peers and have been very cooperative. I've learned most of the ways of the Wiki in a short amount of time, and have learned from any and all of my mistakes. I'd like to be a rollback because I believe I can be of great help to the Wiki. I truly enjoy this community and the people I've met here, and I believe that being a rollback is a step I'd like to take to better the Wiki around me. Yes Sure, why not? Anon has been doing a great job ever since he joined the wiki. - [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'''♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction '''♫''']] 06:47, October 15, 2017 (UTC) YES! Most definitely, you've been a great help, you're detailed orientated and you follow the rules. There hasn't been any problems with you, so definitely! :D [[User:WhiteJasmineFlower|WhiteJasmineFlower]] ([[User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower|talk]]) 06:28, October 22, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Since the others may be busy (I saw other people left their opinions there... but look like it was myself imagined everything), I guess I'll make it quick. As you have been one of the main contributors here and you have been helping out so much, I'll say Yes. -- 11:42, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Neutral No=